Jemima's Story
by Silohettekitty
Summary: Little love-ish story staring Jemima.Finally finished!
1. Tumblebrutus

I sat silently on the old pipe, thinking. No one noticed me, I wasn't often noticed. I was the quiet one, the sweet one. I was thinking about a lot of things, but mostly him. I thought about him a lot now, and I wasn't sure what it meant, really. I was almost a queen, but still a kitten. I didn't have experience with love or crushes, or anything of the sort, and though I'd considered it, I wasn't sure yet. He was older than me (everyone was), but not much. I was sure he didn't love me. After all, I was just sweet, quiet-

"Jemima!" called Etcy, running over "Oh Jemi, what am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do about what?" I asked her patiently. About once a week Etcy would have a minor panic attack and would come running to one of her friends.

"About Misto! I love him, but I don't think he knows I exist!!" she wailed.

"He knows you exist." I assured her. Mistofelees was actually quite kind to Etcy.

"I mean as a _girl_, Jemi. Like a _girlfriend_." She rolled her eyes, as if I was missing something obvious "He'll _never _ask me out!"

"You never know, Etcy. He might." My words were practical, and I sounded a bit like Etcy's sister, Electra. Soon Teazer had joined us.

"What's th' probl'm with Etcy today?" she asked, grinning.

"Boys." I sighed.

"Boys." Teazer nodded.

"Well Etcy, let's go ta th' doctor o' calmin'." Teazer was grinning still. They walked away, probably to Electra, who could calm Etcy down when no one else could. As soon as they were gone, a patched cat tumbled over, true to his name.

"Hey Jemi!" grinned Tumblebrutus.

"Hello Tumble." I smiled at him. He was one of my tom friends, though he wasn't _quite _a tom yet. *By the way, by tom friend, I DO NOT mean what humans call boyfriends. I mean friend who is male*

"Are you going to Vicki's party?" he asked. Vicki was having one of her _huge_ parties that night, and all the kittens and young toms and queens went.

"Yes." I replied "Are you?"

"Yep." He nodded "That's why I'm here. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Like, a date, I guess."

I stared at him, shocked. He was hardly older than me (and he was not _that_ 'he'.)

"Well…." I wasn't sure what to say "I don't know…"

"We don't have to go as dates." He said quickly, looking slightly disappointed, but still hopeful "We could go as friends."

I knew that friends didn't usually go to parties together like that, but I couldn't stand to disappoint him.

"Well… I guess…." I agreed hesitantly.

"Thank you!" he said excitedly, giving me a hug. He ran off, probably to tell his friends. Soon Vicki, Teazer, Electra, and a now calm Etcy approached.

"What's with Tumble?" asked Vicki "He looked like Etcy, almost."

Etcy glared at her.

"Well," I hesitated "I just said I'd go to your party with him. Just as friends." I added quickly, as Etcy opened her mouth to speak.

"Jemima let me tell you something." Said Vicki "I've been with a few boys, and they don't go with girls 'just as friends'. I'm guessing he'll be treating you like his girlfriend all night."

"But I don't want a boyfriend." I argued.

"Well, he seems to want a girlfriend. You." she declared, and Etcy burst into giggles.

"Well, I did say yes, so I guess I'll go." I sighed.

"So, do you like him?" asked Etcy curiously.

"No. Well, he's my friend, but that's all." I replied.


	2. The Party

I stood outside the house nervously, waiting for Tumble. It was sunset, and he said he would come just after. Then I saw him walking slowly over, nervously. As he came closer I tried to read his expression. Nervousness, excitement, and something else I couldn't place.

"H-hello Jemi." He said shyly.

"Hi Tumble." I smiled slightly.

We walked silently towards Vicki's den.

"'Ello, Jemi, Tumble." Said Teazer, grinning. She was walking with Alonzo, a couple which had shocked me at first.

"Hi Teazer." I replied. She giggled and started walking again.

We arrived at Vicki's house to find that Vicki had somehow swiped a stereo, so music was playing. Almost everyone was there already.

I joined Etcy and Elecy and we started dancing.

Then, a slow song came on. A few couples started dancing, and I became nervous when Tumble approached me.

"Do you wanna dance Jemima?" he asked.

"Umm…." I hesitated.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Okay." I sighed. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We rotated slowly, me blushing slightly. Once Mungo came up and whispered something in Tumble's ear. I didn't hear what it was, but it made him scowl in Mungo's direction, where I could hear laughter. I ignored it and put my head on his chest, causing him to purr….

**A/N Okay kitties!! REVIEW!!! If you think you know who Jemima's crush from chapter 1 is or should be, tell me!! I know who it's going to be, but I'm open to suggestions!!! I may change my mind!**


	3. Is it love?

I awoke late, around noon, my mind buzzing with memories of last night. I'd enjoyed myself, but now I was confused. What would happen now? I walked outside and to the old pipe to think. I'd had fun dancing with Tumble, but did I like him that much? I knew he liked me that much. I'd even been sure he was going to kiss me, but he decided against it at the last minute. I was glad. Even if I did like him, I didn't want that yet. Dancing was enough. For now, at least. Besides, he still wasn't -

My thoughts were interrupted by Etcy, happy and hyper as usual.

"Jemi!" she squealed "Didn't you have so much fun yesterday? I was so jealous when you were dancing, not of who you were dancing with of course, but just cuz you got to dance with a tom! Oh my gosh, was it wonderful? It must've been, you had that little smile on the whole time, and Tumble had that proud grin that those toms always get. Are you dating now? Did you kiss? Tell me everything!"

Sometime during her long one sided conversation, Electra and Vicki had joined us.

"She will if you shut up." Electra teased.

"Okay." I took a deep breath to ready me for many long explanations "I did enjoy myself, it was very nice. We're not dating, and we didn't kiss."

"No?" asked Etcy.

"I thought Tumble liked you." said Vicki.

"I'm sure he does, but he knows I just want to be friends." I replied calmly.

"After _that _you just want to be friends?" asked Etcy incredulously.

"Yes." I replied.

"You're crazy." she sighed.

Then Tumble walked over.

"Jemima, can I speak to you?" he asked.

"Okay." I replied cautiously.

We walked to a far corner in the junkyard, and sat down.

"Well?" I asked.

"Jemima." He said slowly "I have something to tell you."

He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

**A/N Ooooh, cliffhanger!! Aren't I mean? :D It's gonna take me a LONG time to write the next chapter too. *Muahaha* Anyways, review!! Remember, who do you think Jemima's crush from chapter 1 should be? Or should Jemima end up with Tumble? Tell me!!**

**~Silohettekitty~**


	4. Love Hurts

"W-what?" I asked, not entirely sure that I'd heard him correctly.

"I love you Jemima." He said it slowly, carefully "And I'm not sure you like me back that way, but I had to tell you."

Meanwhile, my brain was flying 5 million miles an hour, trying to figure it out. Tumble loved me? I thought it was just a crush! What should I do now? Should I lie, to make a friend happy, or should I tell the truth, and break his heart?

"Well Jemima, what do you say?" he asked.

"I…." the tears were starting to come now "I don't know Tumble."

I started to cry, and he quickly hugged me. Not love-like, just to comfort me. I sobbed into his chest as he held me. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, until my sobs began to stop.

"I don't know." I said quietly "I like you, but I don't think it's like that. I don't understand my feelings, but I don't want you to be unhappy."

He nodded.

"I understand Jemima." He said softly, gently stroking my fur "Don't worry about me." He smiled slightly "I can wait."

I nodded, but I wasn't sure he understood what I meant. I sighed and stood up to leave. He stood up too, and gently held my hand.

"Remember, Jemima." He murmured "If you change your mind, I'll be here. Remember that."

He gently pressed his lips to mine, tears running slowly down both of our faces.

**A/N Okay, another chapter! It didn't take me long, but it's nice and suspenseful, to torture you ;). What's going to happen after Jemima's first kiss? Will she change her mind? Who should she end up with? Review, and tell me who her crush is, or if she should end up with Tumble!! REVIEW!!  
**

**~Silohettekitty~**


	5. Final Decision

I lay on my bed later that afternoon, hoping for the ground to swallow me up. Or maybe a small earthquake would bury me. Etcy and Electra walked in. I groaned, curling up tightly.

"Jemi, what's wrong?" asked Electra worriedly.

"Kill me now." I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Jemima, what's wrong?" Electra asked firmly.

"Yesterday, when Tumble asked to speak to me…." I trailed off, a few tears falling.

"What happened?" asked Electra.

"Well, Tumble said…." I hesitated "he said he loved me."

The sister's jaws dropped.

"Then I said I liked him, but not that way, and I started crying, and he hugged me and he was so nice, and h-he s-said t-that h-he w-was okay, and h-he'd w-wait." I couldn't talk anymore because of my flowing tears.

The sisters continued to stare, and when I stopped sobbing, I continued.

"And then he k-kissed me, and I'm s-so confused."

"What?" gasped Etcy "He _kissed _you??"

"Y-yes." I replied.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Electra, putting her arms around me.

"I don't know." I sobbed.

Soon Etcy left and came back with Teazer and Vicki, both trying to console me. Neither succeeded, so they decided to drag my outdoors for some fresh air.

It was fine, until Tumble walked by.

He saw the tears in my eyes and his face fell. He walked over.

"Jemima?" his voice was hesitant, probably guessing the meaning of my tears.

I looked at him despairingly, as my friends stared accusingly.

"Are-are you okay?" he asked.

"She's _fine._" Vicki half-snarled, hugging me and openly glaring at Tumble "You can _leave._ Now."

He glared back at Vicki.

"Jemima, will you come and talk to me?" he asked, ignoring the glares from my friends "Again?"

He looked pleadingly at me, and I nodded slightly.

"Okay." I rose, gently pulling away from Vicki's restraining hand.

We walked away from the group. Again, we went to the place in the junkyard, where we'd gone to speak before. The place where he'd told me that he loved me.

**A/N Okay, I have finally updated the story!! :D  
I've also decided her pairing, so I guess you have no reason to tell me anymore, thanks to the people who suggested possible crushes!!**

**Anyways, review!! :D**


	6. Love, at Last

He looked up at the moon, barely visible in the darkening evening. Then he looked at me, his expression sad.

"I'm making you cry." He said; a statement, not a question. He knew the answer.

I didn't confirm the obvious. Instead, I tried to switch the blame.

"It's not your fault. It's just…." I trailed off, unable to explain in words.

"You're stressed out. You're overwhelmed. It's my fault. I'm being selfish." Though his words still weren't questions, I answered this time.

"It's not your fault." I said quickly "Really."

His brown eyes watched mine carefully.

"You do love someone." He stated "Who is it?"  
I looked back at him, gazing at his caring face.

"I do love someone" I replied "And only now I've realized it."

I looked at him again, gently grabbing his paw.

"You." I said softly.

I stood on my toes to kiss him gently.

Suddenly, it all made sense. The reason I didn't want to hurt him, why I was so miserable about breaking his heart. I loved him. I was far over my other crush now.

And who was that other crush?

I'll let you guess.

**A/N Well, that's the end of it!! I finally finished. Though I had other ideas, and I don't really like this couple, Tumble was a good sport, so I let him have Jemima. **

**Silohettekitty**


End file.
